Ma vie ne sait plus respirer
by Ella-33
Summary: "Quelle erreurs ai-je fait ?" "Je ne sais plus comment faire pour arrêter de le perdre et ça me rend dingue." "Ne tombe pas amoureuse, idiote, il finira par te briser le cœur." " Parfois, on a pas besoin d'eau pour avoir le sentiment de se noyer. " L'histoire de Leah Clearwater.
1. Prologue

Prologue.

L'histoire de Leah. Je posterais le chapitre 1 plus tard, il est déjà écrit. J'espère que vous serez nombreux à lire.

* * *

><p>«_ Tout est fini, Leah. »<p>

Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans mon esprit. Assise à même le sol, le dos coller à ma porte, je pleurais toute les larmes de mon corps. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait arracher le cœur. Toute cette douleur était insupportable... J'avais si mal. Si seulement j'avais su que ce n'était que le commencement.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour ~_

_Voici le premier chapitre de « **Ma vie ne sait plus respirer.** »_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><span><strong>milly :<strong> _  
><em>

_Voici le premier chapitre ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir, j'aime moi-même beaucoup Leah, alors je vais faire de mon mieux ! _

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Chapitre 1.<strong>_

Je me réveillais à l'aube se matin là, un sourire aux lèvres. J'étais tellement heureuse ! Hier, Sam m'avait demandée en mariage. Jamais je ne me serais attendu à ce qu'il le fasse aussi tôt. Mais dieu seul savait à quel point j'en étais heureuse. J'étais euphorique, j'avais l'impression de flotter dans un monde de bonheur pur. C'était vraiment magique. Je regardais l'anneau à mon doigt, simple, mais remplit de pleins de promesses. Promesse d'un avenir heureux.

Je sentis Sam bouger à mes côtés, il se réveillait enfin. Je souris, ça faisait quelques semaines que je vivais ici, avec lui. Qu'est-ce qu'on était bien. Mon père n'avait pas du tout aimé me voir quitter la maison. J'étais trop jeune d'après lui, beaucoup trop jeune. Il n'en démordait pas, malgré mes vingt et un ans... Ça faisait cinq ans que j'étais avec Sam jour pour jour.

Quand je repense à la manière dont, on c'est connu, on s'était détesté dès le premier regard échangé. On ne ratait jamais l'occasion de se charrier, d'envoyer des pics parfois blessante l'un à l'autre. Ça avait duré des années. Jusqu'à nos dix-sept ans... Ce fameux jour, ou en plein cours on s'était disputé, le professeur exaspérer nous avait coller pour deux semaines entière chaque soir pendant deux heures. Et puis un de ces fameux soir, au lieu de nous disputé il m'avait tout simplement embrassée. Depuis ce jour rien ne nous avait plus séparé.

Je le regardais émerger en souriant, il n'était vraiment pas du matin. Mon sourire s'élargit en le voyant me sourire à son tour. Je l'embrassais chastement avant d'enfiler des vêtements et de partir préparer de quoi nous rassasier

Tout en cuisinant, je repensais au fusil que mon père avait à porter de main bien souvent... Pauvre Sam, comment va-t-il s'en sortir quand il faudra annoncer nos fiançailles à mon père ?

«_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait autant sourire ce matin ?, _**murmura Sam en m'embrassant.**_

_ Toi, mon père et son fusil !, _**lui répondis-je en riant.**_

_ Ce n'est pas drôle Lee-lee..., _**bougonna-t-il.**_

_ Au que si, _**ris-je de nouveau**_.

_ Et si, je me retrouve avec une balle entre les deux yeux, ça te fera toujours rire ?

_ Je pense pas non...

_ Tu crois qu'on est obligé de lui dire ?, _**demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.**_

_ Oui, je pense que ça serait bien., _**lui annonçais-je.**_

_ Dommage...

_ Ma mère nous défendra., _**le rassurais-je.**_

_ J'espère bien.»

On finit par manger tranquillement, riant de tout et de rien comme à notre habitude. Nous étions de bon vivant comme dirait ma mère. Je l'embrassais et filais voir ma mère avant de partir à Port Angeles. J'avais décidé de poursuivre mes études le plus loin possible, alors que Sam, lui travaillait dans le garage auto de la Push. Il avait toujours aimé la mécanique.

Pour ma part, je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire pour le moment. Je me contentais donc de suivre ces cours dans l'espoir de trouver ma vois. Espérons que ça fonctionne.

Après une trentaine de minutes de route, je me retrouvais assise dans ma salle de cours. Une fois n'est pas coutume j'étais encore arrivée juste à l'heure. Je suivis le cours avec attention durant les trente premières minutes avant de laisser mon esprit dériver vers mon avenir, ma famille, mes amis. J'avais vraiment tout pour être heureuse quand j'y pensais.

«_ Mademoiselle Clearwater, auriez-vous la bonté de revenir avec nous ? Ou souhaitez-vous que je vous mette dehors, dès maintenant ?, _**fit mon professeur avec dédain.**_

_ Désolé. _**Répondis-je simplement.**_

_ Bien. Poursuivons désormais. Mais que ça ne se reproduise plus mademoiselle Cleawater.

_ Bien, Monsieur.»

Ce professeur ne m'aimait pas le moins du monde. Était-ce parce que je venais de la réserve ? C'est fort probable, j'étais la seule ici. La seule différente, ma peau brune faisait défaut parmi toute ces personnes à la peau pâle. Je suivis néanmoins le cours avec attention. Les deux heures avec ce prof se terminèrent enfin. Je notais avec soin la rédaction à rendre pour le mois suivant, autant ne pas l'oublier, parce que sinon...

Je sortie en soupirant de bonheur, enfin terminé. Il était temps. Je me rendis ensuite à mon cours d'espagnol aller savoir pourquoi j'avais décidé de faire de l'espagnol, par pur caprice, mais je m'en sortais bien. Vraiment bien, j'étais quasiment au même niveau que les autres alors qu'il avait deux voir trois ans de pratique de plus que moi. Mon envie d'apprendre avait réussie à combler ce fossé. Malgré que mes début fut hasardeux. Voir carrément catastrophique.

«_ Bonjour, _**fit de manière enjoué la professeur d'espagnol**_.»

Cette prof était toujours de bonne humeur. Je ne sais même pas comment elle peut être autant de bonne humeur. Ses élèves peuvent lui en faire voir de toute les couleurs qu'elle ne s'énervera pas pour autant. C'est comme même fou.

Elle commença son cours tout en souriant. Elle aimait enseigner sa ce voyait. L'heure passa extrêmement vite. Le temps du midi arriva, je rejoignis Abby, ma seule et unique amie ici, un peu plus jeune que moi, mais vraiment sympathique. Je l'accueillis avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle appelait ça, le syndrome quileute. D'après elle nous sourions trop. Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas encore venu à la Push parce qu'elle aurait vu une toute autre réalité. Bien que c'est vrai, nous sourions beaucoup...

Je la pris dans mes bras heureuse de la revoir et surtout de lui raconter les dernières nouvelles. Je n'eus même pas le temps d'en placer une, qu'elle avait déjà repéré la bague à mon doigt. Elle se mit à rire et sauter un peu partout comme une hystérique. Cette fille n'est vraiment pas nette, je vous le dis !

Aussi je la laissais s'extasier devant la bague quelques minutes, bien que je savais qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de me poser toutes sortes de questions allant d'un extrême à un autre.

«_ Il t'a enfin demander en mariage !

_ Comme tu peux le voir, _**souris-je**_.

_ C'est trop mignon !

_ Si tu les dis, _**rigolais-je**_.

_ Tu m'inviteras ?

_ Bien sur !

_ Je pourrais t'aider à tout préparer ? Enfin même-ci je pars pendant un an dans à peine deux semaines...

_ Je vais avec ma cousine voir des robes la semaine prochaine. Parce que d'après elle, même-ci la date n'est pas fixer je dois commencer.

_ Et elle a raison !, _**approuva-t-elle.**_

_ Tu viendras, alors ?, _**demandais-je**_.

_ Eh bien si dame Clearwater m'invite comment pourrais-je refuser., _**plaisanta-t-elle**_.

_ Arrête de te foutre de moi, Stom., _**répliquais-je.**_»

On continua à se taquiner un moment avant de repartir en cours chacune de notre côté. Je poussais un soupir en me souvenant que dans deux semaines elle partait pendant un an en France ou en Angleterre pour pouvoir intégrer je ne sais plus qu'elle école d'art trop bien. Elle allait me manquer. Surtout, elle ne pourrait pas être là à mon mariage... Au moins Emily, ma cousine que je considérais comme une sœur serait près de moi.

Le reste de le journée passa vite et bientôt il fut l'heure de rentrer. Je repris donc la direction de la Push en chantant toute les chansons qui passaient à la radio. Heureusement que les routes sont la plupart du temps déserte sinon on m'aurait prise pour une folle.

Je finis par arriver à destination, je bondis de la voiture presser de revoir mon Sam. Après avoir fait le tour de la maison et constater qu'il n'était pas là, je me décidais à écouter les messages. Aucun de sa part. Curieux, d'habitude il me prévenait toujours quand il rentrait tard. Je haussais les épaules avant de m'atteler à la préparation su dîner. Après tout il avait toute ma confiance.

Aussi, je préparais le repas la musique à fond dans les oreilles pour dissiper mon inquiétude. Je soupirais en voyant vingt et une heures s'afficher à la pendule, voilà une heure que j'étais rentrée et toujours rien.

Je fixai le téléphone avant de me décider à téléphoner à son garage. Après d'interminable secondes d'attente on me décrocha enfin. C'était Carl le patron de Sam. Un gars sympathique, il prendrait sa retraite dans un an ou deux.

«_ Bonjour Carl.

_ Leah, _**s'enthousiasma-t-il.**_

_ Je cherche à joindre Sam. Il est encore là ?, _**demandais-je.**_

_ Il est partit en milieu d'après-midi en me disant qu'il ne se sentait pas bien.

_ Oh...

_ Il n'est pas rentrer ?

_ Non.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne doit pas être bien loin.

_ Oui, sûrement.»

Je raccrochais plus qu'inquiète. J'appelais encore deux ou trois personnes, mais personnes n'avait de nouvelle. Je soupirais, que pouvait-il bien faire ?

C'est finalement vers vingt-trois heures qu'il rentra. Il me prit dans ses bras, avant de monter sans un mot à l'étage. Je le suivis silencieusement me demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir pour qu'il soit dans cet état. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche et il se coucha comme cela.

Je soupirais espérant pouvoir avoir une discussion le lendemain matin. Je mis du temps avant de réussir à m'endormir...

Le lendemain matin je me réveillais bien décider à discuter avec lui. En me retournant je constatai que sa place était froide. Depuis combien de temps était-il partit ?

Je descendis en bas, mais fut bien forcer de constater que j'étais seule dans la maison. Mon regard tomba finalement sur un bout papier.

_**J'ai dû partir plus tôt.**_

_**A ce soir.**_

_**Je t'aime.**_

_**Sam.**_

Je soupirais, me disant que je me faisais des films. J'étais bien trop jalouse pour ma bonne santer. Je me préparais et filai en cours. Dernière journée et weekend. Je n'avais cours que le lundi, mardi et jeudi.

Je rejoignis Abby dès que je la vis. Elle me sauta dans les bras. Néanmoins, elle fronça les sourcils en me voyant. Elle m'avait déjà percée à jour.

«_ Clearwater, dit moi ce qui va pas tout de suite., _**m'ordonna-t-elle.**_

_ C'est rien.

_ C'est qu'il y a quelque chose. Dépêche.

_ C'est Sam...

_ Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

_ Je me fais des films t'inquiète.

_ Leah.

_ Il rentre tard, il part tôt et il n'est pas au travail, pas avec ses amis... Et tu sais comment je suis...

_ Hum...

_ Quoi ?

_ C'est louche., _**fit-elle suspicieuse**_.

_ Mouais...

_ Je sais !

_ Quoi ?

_ Il te prépare une surprise.,_** fit-elle.**_

_ Euh...

_ C'est trop mignon., _**s'exclama-t-elle.**_

_ Moui...

_ Tu n'y avais pas pensé ?, _**s'horrifia-t-elle**_.

_ Non, _**avouais-je**_.

_ Je suis sur que c'est ça.

_ Tu as sûrement raison, ça serait bien son genre.

_ Tu vois ! Bon aller j'y vais, à tout à l'heure.»

Je la regardais partir en courant vers sa salle de cours et partit vers la mienne en réfléchissant. Abby avait raison et je me faisais des films pour rien. Je secouai la tête et m'assiais à ma place. J'écoutais vaguement le cours intervenant de temps à autre.

La journée passa à une allure folle. Si bien que je repris la route sereine vers mon chez moi. Presser de revoir Sam. Tout en conduisant je fixais la bague à mon doigt. Un sourire béat au visage. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête ce genre de crise de jalousie.

En passant le seuil de la maison je constatai une nouvelle fois que Sam n'était pas rentré. Les heures passèrent sans qu'il ne revienne. Las, je partis me coucher, inquiète une nouvelle fois. Le lendemain matin il n'était toujours pas revenu.

Les cinq jours suivent je ne le vis pas une seul fois. Il n'était pas revenu depuis bientôt une semaine. Assise dans le canapé, je pleurais d'inquiétude, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Pas une nouvelle, un signe rien néant.

Abby avait essayé de me rassurer par téléphone, tout comme Emily. Ma mère était passer me voir me remonter le moral. Puis mon père et mon frère étaient venu. Mon frère et sa joie de vive m'avaient fait un grand bien.

Je fondis en larmes en voyant Sam franchir le seuil de notre maison. Je le pris dans mes bras, lui disant de ne plus jamais me refaire ça. J'étais tellement heureuse de le revoir que je ne pensai même pas à lui demander ou il avait passer les six dernier jours. J'étais juste heureuse de le voir. L'avoir près de moi. Il me sourit et m'embrassa, se confondant en excuse.

Il souleva mon visage pour que je le regarde dans les yeux. Je fixais ses yeux d'un brun quasiment noir, j'y lu l'espoir, l'inquiétude, la peur. Puis finalement l'espoir partit. Ne laissant que l'inquiétude. Un peu d'amour aussi.

Aurait-il préféré voir quelqu'un d'autre à ma place quand il me fixait dans les yeux ? Je ne le saurais probablement jamais.

Il me serra dans ses bras avec toute l'affection qu'il me portait. Une partit de moi su que quelque chose avait changer, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Mon amour était revenue n'était-ce pas tout ce qui comptait ?

Bien sur que si.

Aussi s'attabla-t-il avec moi, tout en souriant nous évoquions nos projets. Nous voulions des enfants dès que possible. Après le mariage ça serait possible.

Puis nous avions commencer à établir une liste d'inviter. Nous lançant des pics de tant à autre. Finalement, rien n'avait changer. Il était toujours mon Sam. L'homme de ma vie, celui que mon cœur chérissait. Je chassais les inquiétudes des jours passés.

On partit se coucher vers minuit.

Le lendemain, je me formalisais même pas de la place froide à mes côtés. Je lui faisais confiance. Je sais qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait faire souffrir les autres. Je me décidais à nettoyer la maison, il était temps. Je n'étais vraiment pas une grande ménagère. C'est pas mon truc.

Je me mis finalement à réviser mes cours.

Les jours passèrent tranquillement, ce suivant et se ressemblant pour certain. Sam était souvent absent. Il y avait cette distance entre nous deux qui n'avait rien à faire ici. Les choses avaient changé imperceptiblement. Et ça commençait à se ressentir entre nous deux.

Et je ne pouvais rien y faire.

Cette constatation me faisait souffrir, car je n'arrivais pas à trouver le détail qui m'échappait. Ce quelque chose qui s'était mit entre nous...

Samedi arriva plus vite que prévu. Emily frappa à ma porte à neuf heures tapante. Son grand sourire chaleureux aux lèvres. Je la pris dans mes bras, elle m'avait manquer, quelle idée de vivre aussi loin de moi. Elle était ma sœur de cœur. Je l'adorais, nous entendions tellement bien.

Je grimpais à ses côtés dans sa voiture plus excitée que jamais. Je lui indiquais que nous devions prendre Abby en passant. Lui précisant que j'avais invité cette dernière à venir avec nous car elle ne pourrait pas être là au mariage car elle partait dans trois jours.

Emily sourit et accepta de faire le détour contente de pouvoir rencontrer une de mes amies. On discuta des dernières nouvelles ensemble.

Je repérais Abby de loin, elle attendait en sautillant au bord de la route, espérant sans doute se réchauffer de cette manière. Elle salua chaleureusement Emily. J'étais sur que ces deux là, s'entendraient à merveille.

On arriva une bonne demi-heure plus tard devant la boutique. On entra et je fus subjugué par la beauté de toute les robes présentent. Plus belle les unes que les autres. J'en essayais plein, n'ayant pas de modèle précis en tête. Mes deux accompagnatrices s'en donnèrent à cœur joie, me présentant toutes les robes qui leur plaisaient. Près de trois heures passèrent avant que je retienne deux robes, en disant à la vendeuse qu'il fallait que je réfléchisse avant d'arrêter mon choix.

On s'arrêta pour grignoter un peu et fit deux trois boutiques, avant de se décider à rentrer. Ci-bien que quand on arriva il était près de dix-neuf heures. Je fus heureuse de voir la voiture de Sam, devant la maison. J'entraînais Emily à ma suite. Une fois dans entrer je sautais dans les bras de mon amour heureuse de le revoir.

Il m'embrassa passionnément. Je partis quelques secondes poser mes affaires. Quand je revins je vis Sam regarder Emily dans les yeux. Ce que j'y vu me fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

Passion, fascination... Amour.

Il avait un sourire béat aux lèvres. Mon Sam regardait Emily avec amour. Il l'avait vu plusieurs fois sans jamais rien et là... Il... Il la regardait avec amour ? J'avais l'impression de suffoquer.

Emily finit par détourner le regard gênée. Pourtant pas indifférente... Ce fut comme un coup de poignard dans le dos.

Ma presque sœur finit par dire qu'elle allait rentrer. J'en fus soulagée. Sam essaya de la retenir. En vain. Fort heureusement d'ailleurs, je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

Je fixais Sam interrogative, mais rien. Il m'ignora. Il tremblait, je le vis sortir et partir dans la forêt. Je me laissais tomber au sol, mes jambes ne me portaient plus. Les larmes coulaient sans que j'arrive à les arrêter.

Que ce passait-il ?

Il revint quelques heures plus tard et me prit dans ses bras me disant qu'il m'aimait. Pourtant à mes oreilles sa sonnait faux. L'énergie du désespoir aidant, je m'accrochais à ses mots en lui murmurant que je l'aimais aussi. A jamais.

Les jours suivant furent difficile. La distance entre Sam et moi c'était agrandit. Je ne savais plus vraiment quoi faire. Chacun de notre côté nous faisions notre possible. Vainement ?

Seule une fois plus, je me décidais de partir me balader tranquillement. Mes pas me conduisirent d'eux même vers le lieux de travail de Sam. Que m'attendais-je à trouver en allant là-bas ? Sûrement pas Carl m'annonçant que Sam avait prit sa journée pour se rendre à la réserve voisine. Non. Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé. C'est comme ça qu'il se battait pour nous ?

Blesser, je rentrais dans notre chez nous, qui n'avait plus vraiment lieu d'être. Assise à même le sol je l'attendis, les yeux sur la pendule, pleurant toute les larmes de mon corps. Sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Il finit par rentrer. Tard. Vraiment très tard.

Il entendit un sanglot étouffé et baissa le regard sur moi. En le regardant dans les yeux je compris. Je compris ce que je n'avais pas encore réaliser. Ce que je me refusais à accepter.

«_ Sam... S'il te plaît...

_ Lee-lee...,_** fit-il hésitant**_.

_ Ne me dis pas ça..., _**le suppliais-je.**_

_ Je …

_ Tu peux pas faire ça...,_** continuais-je**_.

_ Tout est fini, Leah.

_ Non. Pas comme ça.

_ J'ai...

_ Bat toi. Bat toi pour nous., _**criais-je**_.

_ Leah... J'ai déjà essayé. Je te jure que j'ai lutté. Mais c'est impossible...

_ Non, _**hurlais-je à nouveau**_. Sam, ne me laisse pas., _**pleurais-je**_.

_ Je... On ne... Je ne peux plus continuer. Je ne peux pas ignorer mes sentiments...»

Blesser, je sortis en courant, lui balançant la bague qu'il m'avait offerte au visage. Le noir m'engloutis alors qu'il me hurlait de revenir. Mais à quoi bon ? Il n'y avait plus d'espoir. La pluie tombait en masse, me gelant jusqu'aux os. Mais je ne sentais plus rien. Mon cœur, s'effritait à chaque pas. J'avais l'impression que des sceau d'acide se déversaient sur mon cœur. Mes yeux me brûlaient d'avoir trop pleurer. Je tombais au sol me vautrant dans la boue. Frigorifier, je finis par me relever.

J'avais l'impression de me noyer. Je suffoquais. Ma tête bourdonnait. Tombant de nouveau au sol, je vomi. Je me sentais tellement mal. Tanguant, essayant de maintenir une certaine cadence je retournais vers les lieu de mon enfance. Qu'importe l'heure qu'il était. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un. Ma mère... Elle ne m'abandonnerait pas elle.

Après être tombée plusieurs fois, je finis par arriver devant la porte. Les larmes coulant en continu. J'avais tous perdu. Je frappais à la porte, pleurant toujours plus. Je tombais à genoux sur la terrasse devant la porte, qui finit par s'ouvrir sur petit frère. Il eut un hoquet de surprise me voyant vautrer devant la porte.

Il hurla à ma mère de descendre le plus vite possible, tout en me prenant dans ses bras, se souciant guère que je sois mouiller et couverte de boue. Il me serra contre lui essayant de m'apaiser. Ma mère descendit en trombe et vint en courant vers moi.

«_ Mon dieu, Leah. Que ce passe-t-il, ma puce répond., _**s'exclame-t-elle paniquer.**_

_ Il... M'a... Abandonnée, _**murmurais-je entre deux sanglots.**_

_ Qui ?,_** s'alarma-t-elle bien que la réponse soit évidente.**_

_ Sam... Il ne veut plus de moi..., _**fondis-je en larmes à nouveau.**_

_ Ma Leah... Mais...

_ Il aime Emily..., _**la coupais-je en pleurant de tout mon soul.**_

_ Le salopard. Il avait pas le droit de faire ça, _**cria mon frère**_.»

Il fut reprit par mon père, qui alarmer par les cris avait finit par descendre. Ma mère entreprit de me sécher et avec son aide j'atteins me chambre. Elle m'aida à me changer. Mes larmes ne se tarissant pas, elle resta à mes côtés toute la nuit.

Le matin arrivant, je n'avais toujours pas fermé l'œil, les larmes continuaient leurs chemins. Ma gorges me brûlait. Je me murais dans le silence malgré les questions de ma mère. Je souhaitais rester seule. J'étais détruite.

Un texto de Abby... Elle me disait qu'elle partait.

J'étais seule au monde. Je venais de perdre l'amour de ma vie, ma meilleure amie et ma presque sœur. J'étais seule. Détruite et seule. Mon cœur battait pour une raison qui mettais inconnus. Il n'avait plus raison de battre...

Je passais mes journées à regarder le monde par la fenêtre de ma chambre... Le jours se succédaient sans raison. Mes parents se disputaient, de ma faute. Il y a quelques jours, Seth était aller voir Sam. Je savais que mon frère n'avait pas dû mâcher ses mots, il avait dû décrire mon état en hurlant, essayant de faire culpabiliser Sam.

Deux choses étaient sur à son retour. Mon père était du côté de Sam, la preuve il avait punit Seth. La deuxième, découverte à cause du mutisme de mon petit frère, Emily était chez Sam quand il y était aller.

Deuxième douche froide. J'avais eu l'impression de revivre notre séparation en dix fois plus puissant. C'était tellement horrible.

Chaque jours, je me maudissais d'être aussi faible. Mais qu'y pouvais-je ? Je souffrais tellement. Belle revanche de la vie. Elle m'avait reprit le bonheur qu'elle m'avait offerte de la manière la plus douloureuse possible. Afin que tout espoir me quitte. Je devais souffrir d'avoir été trop heureuse. Cinq ans de ma vie rayer en cinq seconde. En une phrase.

« Tout est fini, Leah »


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Un jours.

Cinq jours.

Une semaine.

Un mois.

Deux mois.

Il fallait que je revienne. J'en avais pris conscience en voyant Seth me regarder en pleurant. Chaque jours, il venait, me parlait. Me suppliant de ne pas me laisser mourir. Il avait raison. Je ne devais pas.

Je me devais de faire un beau doigt d'honneur à la vie et me relever. J'étais pas sortie de cette pièce depuis deux mois. J'étais Leah Mary Clearwater, mince. Pas une mauviette. Une chose était sur, je ne voulais plus souffrir. Alors finit l'amour. A quoi bon ?

Je n'avais rien gagner à aimer. Au contraire je m'étais perdu moi-même. Mon cœur ressemblait à un puzzle infaisable, car il manquait les pièces. Mon âme était dans le même état. Je n'étais plus vraiment moi. Celle que j'étais était morte.

La nouvelle Leah serait plus forte. Plus combative. Plus jamais, plus jamais je veux me revoir dans cette état.

Aussi, ce matin-là je me levais décidée à revivre. Chaque jour de nombreux couples se séparait plus ou moins douloureusement.

Je descendis dans la cuisine ou déjeunais mon frère et ma mère. Seth me sourit et me serra dans ses bras jusqu'à m'en briser les côtes. Ma mère me fit un sourire, fière de voir que je m'étais relevée. Je piquais un croissant et sortit prendre l'air. Ça m'avait manquer tout de même.

Je marchais en direction de l'épicerie en sortant la liste de course que ma mère m'avait donné à faire quand j'avais émit mon envie de sortir, la pauvre avait dû tellement s'inquiéter de mon dépérissement. J'arrivais enfin en vu du bâtiment. J'y entrai et me mis à rassembler tous ce dont j'avais besoin. Gel douche, déodorant, pâtes... Le nez dans ma liste je ne me rendis à peine compte d'où j'allais.

«_ Leah...»

Cette voix. Je me tendis, la gorge nouée. Mon cœur résonnant dans mes tympans. Les larmes me piquant les yeux. Je me retournais et me retrouvais face à Emily. Ma presque sœur. Anciennement. Maintenant, elle pouvait mourir que ça me ferait ni chaud ni froid. Elle m'avait tout prit.

«_ Leah, je...,_**commença-t-elle.**_

_ Fiche-moi la paix, _**dis-je froidement.**_»

Je remarquais la grande cicatrice sur son visage. Qu'avait-il pu lui arriver ? Ça ne devait pas faire longtemps que c'était arrivé, la cicatrice était encore boursouflée, à vif.

J'inspirais un grand coup me disant que de toute manière j'en avais rien faire. Je maudissais l'inquiétude que je ressentais envers elle.

«_ Je ne voulais pas, _**fit-elle.**_

_ C'est pas ça, qui t'en empêcher de le faire. Tu prends bien ton pieds au moins, _**continuais-je sans émotion de manière à la blesser autant que je l'étais.**_

_ Leah...

_ Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi, Emily. Je ne veux même plus te voir. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je te déteste. Toi et lui, aussi., _**fis-je acidement.**_

_ Tu es toujours une sœur pour moi, Leah, _**fit-elle d'une petite voix.**_

_ Pour moi tu es morte, Emily.»

Je la vis fondre en larme, alors que je m'empressais de payer pour m'en aller le plus loin possible. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que je la tombe sur elle après ne pas avoir bougé pendant deux mois...

Je déposais mes achats chez moi avant de filer sur la plage, j'avais besoin d'air. Je marchais sur la plage perdu dans mes pensées, le grand air du large m'avait toujours apaisée. Le silence me fit un bien fou. Je finis par m'asseoir sur un rocher face à la mer et je me décidai à faire le point. J'en avais besoin, aussi.

Je venais de perdre deux personnes qui m'étais cher. Sam et Emily. Je les détestais tellement... Ils m'avaient tous prit.

Et Abby qui était partit, elle m'avait envoyer plusieurs fois des massages, avait essayer de m'appeler, mais je n'avais pas le cœur à lui répondre. Pour lui dire quoi en plus ? Que mon mariage tombait à l'eau ? Que Sam m'avait jetée comme une malpropre, un moins que rien, comme-ci j'étais insignifiante ? Qu'il m'avait laissée pour ma cousine, celle que je considérais comme ma sœur ? Non, franchement je n'avais pas envie.

Des larmes solitaires se remirent à couler. Je les essuyai rageusement, mettant promit d'arrêter. J'étais faible... Je ne devais plus l'être, c'était une certitude. Être faible, c'est être à la merci des autres. Un proie facile à atteindre, à détruire.

Je relevais la tête en entendant des cris de joie. Je fronçais les sourcils ayant du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait de personnes de la réserve. Puis finalement, je reconnus Jared et Paul, suivit de Embry et Jacob. Je fronçais les sourcils, que faisait ces cinq là ensemble ? Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment bien entendu. Pourtant, ils arboraient les même caractéristique physique et semblaient bien s'entendre malgré ce que je pensais.

J'eus un hoquet de surprise en voyant Sam les suivre juste derrière. Bien, décidé à ne pas achever de gâcher ma journée, je me levais d'un bond et partis chez moi à grande enjambée. Je fis la sourde oreille en entendant Sam m'appeler. Il voulait me parler, pour me dire quoi de plus. Qu'il m'aimait, mais que je ne faisais pas le poids à côté d'Emily ? Merci, mais j'avais crus comprendre le premier coup, que je n'étais pas assez bien pour Monsieur Uley. Quel connard, celui-là, il veut enfoncer le couteau plus profond encore dans la plaie béante de mon cœur.

Je claquais la porte d'entrée avec un grand soupir las.

«_ Alors cette journée, demanda ma mère sortant de la cuisine.

_ J'aurais fais mieux de rester dans ma chambre, fis-je pour toute réponse.»

Je vis la tristesse dans ses yeux, alors que je montais dans ma chambre. La pauvre devait s'en vouloir de ne pas pouvoir m'aider, la connaissant ça serait bien son truc. En même temps que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle m'avait soutenu comme elle l'a pu, mais après j'étais censé m'en sortir seule. D'ailleurs c'est ce que j'allais faire.

Je m'installais sur mon lit tout en écoutant de la musique, manière d'oublier les mauvaise rencontre de la journée. Je bougeais mes pieds au rythme de la musique. Tout en réfléchissant à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire de mes journées. N'étant pas aller en cours depuis un moment, j'avais finis par être virée. Donc terminé les cours.

Je passais l'heure suivante à réfléchir sans trouver... Finalement, Seth vint me tirer de ma rêverie pour m'annoncer que nous mangions. Maintenant, qu'il le disait j'avais effectivement très faim. Je descendis à sa suite.

Je m'assis à ma place habituel, entre mon père et ma mère face à Seth. J'écoutais leur conversation silencieusement.

«_ Tu es sortis aujourd'hui, Leah ?, _**me demanda mon père**_.

_ Oui, j'ai été à la plage..., _**fis-je vaguement.**_

_ Je suis au courant pour ce qu'il c'est passé à l'épicerie., _**commença-t-il.**_»

J'haussais les épaules, je savais très bien qu'il l'apprendrait. Je savais aussi qu'il n'apprécierait pas. Et pour finir, il va me demander quelque chose que je ne ferais pour rien au monde.

«_ J'aimerai que tu t'excuse, Leah.»

Voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais ! Je me contentais de le regarder en haussant un sourcil. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il me demandait de m'excuser que j'allais évidement le faire.

«_ Je sais que tu en veux à Sam, mais ce n'est pas de ça faute., _**poursuivit-il**_.»

Pas de sa faute ? C'était de la mienne peut-être ? Reste calme, Leah, zen.

«_ Et surtout, Emily n'a rien fait.»

Je serrais si fort mon verre dans ma main, qu'il finit par ce briser. Je lâchais les bouts de verres et regardais ma main en sang. J'essayais de reprendre mon calme.

«_ Pas de leur faute ?, _**fis-je d'une voix trop calme**_. Tu te ranges avec eux. Comme ça ! Pourquoi ? Si, ils sont tellement mieux que moi, dit le ! Un mot de ta part et je me barre à l'autre bout du pays. Ça ira mieux à ce moment là ? Vous oserez les invités, vous pourrez même les féliciter. Mais oui, félicite-les de m'avoir détruite., _**explosais-je**_.»

Je me levais d'un bond avant de sortir dehors malgré les cris de ma mère me disant de revenir. Le froid glaciale de la nuit m'accueillis et le noir m'engloutis alors que je marchais sans savoir ou aller. Droit devant moi sans but précis, je finis par arriver sur la plage. Gelée jusqu'au os.

Je fixais la lune qui se reflétait sur la mer. Les étoiles autour. Je reprenais mon calme lentement. Ce n'étais vraiment pas ma journée. Je claquais des dents, mais refusais de rentrer pour le moment. Qu'est ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour mériter tous ça...

Les larmes me piquèrent les yeux. Je faisais mon possible pour le contenir. Je ne devais plus être faible. Je ne devais plus être cette Leah rendu faible par un amour sans valeur. Je n'en avais pas le droit. J'inspirais profondément et expirais calmement dans le but d'évacuer ma colère.

Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à croire que mon père, mon propre père, me face passer pour la méchante dans l'histoire. C'est vrai est-ce moi qui me suis rendu chez Emily pour lui prendre la personne la plus chère à ses yeux ?

Non.

Alors quoi ? Je devais aller m'excuser ? Je ne suis pas hypocrite à ce point. J'ai pensé chaque mot que je lui ai dit. Oh, oui. Personne ne pouvait savoir le bien que ça m'avait fait de les lui cracher à la figure.

Je poussais un soupir en me levant. Je devais rentrer. Je n'avais pas la moindre envie de mourir d'hypothermie sur cette plage. Je rentrais en courant tranquillement. Autant pour me réchauffer que pour achever de me calmer.

Je passais sous la fenêtre de ma chambre et eus un sourire en la voyant ouverte. Mon frère me connaissait vraiment bien. Aussi, je grimpais à l'arbre juste à côté avant de rentrer dans ma chambre, le plus silencieusement possible. Je me jetais sur mon lit et finis par m'endormir.

La maison était dans un silence absolut tout le monde dormait déjà.

Le lendemain matin je me réveillais tard. Il était plus d'onze heure. J'avais vraiment le sommeil lourd. Je souris et partis me doucher. Rien ne pourra entraver ma bonne humeur. Je n'avais déjà pas eu de chance hier, alors j'espérais vraiment qu'aujourd'hui serait tout autre.

Je finis par descendre pour manger un peu. Je manquais de mourir d'une crise cardiaque, chose impossible en vue de mon jeune âge et de ma bonne condition physique, en voyant mon frère vautrer dans la canapé en train de s'empiffrer joyeusement.

«_ Hey Leah, ça va mieux ?, _**demanda-t-il.**_

_ Oui, c'est bon, _**répondis-je vaguement.**_ Et toi ? Tu n'es pas en cours ?

_ Malade...

_ Ah...

_ Mais je me sens bien... Maman a insister pour que je reste là...»

Je m'approchais de lui et me vautrais à mon tour dans notre brave canapé. Je sursautais en touchant le bras de mon frère.

«_ Mais tu es brûlant ! Tu as combien de fièvre au juste ?, _**paniquais-je.**_

_ Je sais pas... Mais je me sens normal.»

Je fronçais les sourcils. Il était vraiment brûlant. J'espère qu'il allait aussi bien qu'il le disait. Ça me faisait penser à quelque chose. J'avais déjà...

Sam.

Sam aussi avait été brûlant comme ça. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là, qu'il avait changé. Qu'arrivait-il à mon frère ?

Je me faisais encore des films.

Ma mère finit par rentrer en fin d'après-midi. Seth semblait toujours aussi bouillant. Il commençait à s'énerver. Je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien ce passer avec lui. C'était plutôt mon truc de m'énerver pour pas grand chose.

Il finit d'ailleurs par se lever et aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Je regardais ma mère interrogative. Mais elle haussa les épaules en partant dans la cuisine préparer le dîner.

Mon père n'était toujours pas rentrer. Je souhaitais m'excuser de lui avoir mal parler. J'avais évacuer ma frustration sur lui sans raison. C'est curieux car d'habitude il était rentrer à cette heure là. J'avisais la note posée sur la table du salon. J'avais tellement été inquiètes pour mon frère que je n'y avais pas fait attention.

Il était partit chasser les fameuses bête sauvage...

Ça lui ressemblait bien de partir en forêt pour aider. Malgré qu'il n'arrêtait pas de rabâcher que c'était trop dangereux, je souriais en secouant la tête.

Je finis par aller m'asseoir pour lire. Je ne pus pas lire plus de cinq minutes avant que la sonnette de la maison ne retentisse. Décidément.

Je me levais pour ouvrir, en me demandant qui pouvait venir nous déranger aussi tard. Je fronçais les sourcils en voyant le shérif Swan. Il était partit avec mon père ce matin, évidemment. Il savait pourtant qu'il pouvait rentrer comme il voulait ici.

«_ Leah., _**salua-t-il poliment.**_

_ Shérif. Que ce passe-t-il ?, _**demandais-je en le laissant entrer.**_

_ Ta mère et ton frère sont là ?

_ Oui.

_ Bien.»

Je le fis s'installer dans le salon en allant chercher ma mère et mon frère. Nous installâmes face à lui, attendant qu'il nous dise ce qui se passait et surtout pourquoi mon père n'était pas là. Ce n'était pas normal. Je craignais le pire.

Ma mère s'était tendu aussi, elle devait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mon frère semblait absent. Il allait vraiment de plus en plus mal.

«_ Charlie ?, _**fit ma mère ne tenant plus.**_

_ C'est Harry..., _**commença-t-il les larmes aux yeux.**_

_ Que ce passe-t-il, _**demanda ma mère et moi d'une même voix.**_

_ Il... Il est mort d'une crise cardiaque en forêt.»

J'eus l'impression de mourir encore. Ma mère s'écroula en larmes à même le sol. Mon frère fondit en larmes lui aussi. Et moi... Moi, je restais là. Figée. Incapable de bouger. Mortifiée. J'avais encore l'impression de suffoquer. De me noyer. Une unique larme coula le long de ma joue. Mon cœur me faisait mal. Je venais encore de perdre quelqu'un auquel je tenais.

J'avais l'impression de brûler. Comme-ci mon corps était recouvert de feu. Incapable de rester là, plus longtemps je sortis en claquant la porte. Je marchais droit devant moi. La forêt m'accueillis. Je me mis à arpenter les sentiers. Ma marche me conduisis en falaise. Je m'y assis et laissais libre cours à mes larmes.

Pourquoi encore moi ? Pourquoi devais-je encore perdre quelqu'un ? Je serrais les poings. Essuyais rageusement ses traîtresses de larmes.

Tentent de me calmer je repris ma marche. Je devais rentrer ma mère avait besoin de moi. Mon père aussi. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser.

Je franchis le seuil de ma maison et vis mon frère de plus en plus énerver, ma mère en larmes. Charlie était repartit. Heureusement, d'ailleurs. Je fixais ma mère, elle allait si mal. Ses yeux avait perdu leur éclat.

Finalement, je n'y arriverais pas. Je montais dans ma chambre. J'étais vraiment trop faible. Mon père était mort, et mes derniers mots que je lui avais dis me revenait tel un boomerang en plein visage.

Les heures passèrent et mon mal être grandissait. J'avais personne à qui parler.

Je frappais rageusement le mur face à moi, le fissurant à ma grande surprise.

Hey.

Voici le second chapitre.

Avis ?


	4. Chapitre 3

_Bonjour ~ _

_Merci aux personnes qui lisent et commentent. Les autres n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.  
><em>

_Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres... 5 pages Word au lieu des 7 ou 8 habituel... _

_Bonne lecture. _

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Chapitre 3.<strong>_

Allongée sur mon lit, je fixais le plafond sans conviction. D'ailleurs pourquoi je fixais le plafond ? Pourquoi continuais-je à vivre alors que les personnes auxquelles je tiens me laisse une à unes ? Pourquoi pleurais-je encore ? Pourquoi les derniers mots dit à mon père était cruel ? Pourquoi était-il partit chasser des bêtes sauvage en forêt ? Pourquoi cette Isabella avait été dans la forêt et avait vu ces maudit loups ? N'était-ce pas de sa faute au fond ? Pourquoi n'étais-je pas au courant de l'état de santé de mon propre père ? Sûrement parce que je m'étais enfermer dans ma bulle protectrice dans ce vain espoir de ne plus souffrir. Toutes mes convictions ont volé en éclat. La vie était si dur. Loin de mon enfance insouciante je découvrais finalement la dur loi de la vie. Cette loi implacable et dur, qui ne fait aucun cadeau et te détruit à la moindre occasion. J'étais si faible. Fragile.

Je me l'étais promit, ne plus être faible pour ne plus souffrir. J'avais échoué. Lamentablement.

J'enlevais ma veste et mon pull, il faisait vraiment très chaud. D'ailleurs cette sensation de chaleur s'insinua dans tout mon corps. Jamais je n'avais eu pareil fièvre. Un chaud froid désagréable. Encore et toujours cette sensation de suffoquer, de ma noyer. Une douleur sans nom dans le ventre.

Je dus me lever pour aller vomir. Était-ce ma punition pour avoir été une si mauvaise fille ? M'appuyant un instant contre le mur j'entendis les larmes de ma mère et celle de mon frère. Pourquoi devaient-ils subir ça ?

Je me rinçais la bouche dans l'espoir de me débarrasser de ce goût infecte. Ma vue semblait si floue. Ma respiration haletante. Que m'arrivait-il encore ? Crise de panique ? Impossible.

«_ Leah ? Ça va ? Répond s'il te plaît., _**s'inquiéta ma mère.**_

_ Oui, je... Vais bien., _**hésitais-je**_.»

Après tout je ne vais pas l'inquiéter encore plus. Elle devait être si mal et je n'avais même pas la force d'aller la voir et de l'aider. De la soutenir comme je le devrais. Elle et mon frère.

Je n'en avais tout simplement pas la force pour l'instant. Je ne saurais même pas quoi leur dire pour les aider. Je n'étais pas capable de m'aider moi même de me sortir de ce cercle vicieux.

«_ Tu es sur ?, _**insista-t-elle**_.

_ Oui, maman ne t'inquiètes pas., _**la rassurais-je tant bien que mal**_. Va plutôt voir Seth., l_**ui suggérais-je.**_

_ Viens me voir si tu as besoin de quelque chose...

_ D'accord...»

La voir maintenant était au-dessus de mes forces. Je me laissais glisser le long du mur. Les genoux replier contre moi, dans un espoir de réconfort et de sécurité. Vaine.

Le temps fila. Pourtant, je restais là. Ici, prostrée avec mes idées sombre. Ces pensées négative qui vous pourrisse le moral. Vous anéantisse discrètement.

J'avais de plus en plus chaud, et ceux malgré que ma fenêtre grande ouverte diffusait de l'air glacial. Je tremblais sans avoir froid. Ce n'était pas des tremblements de peur.

La rage et la colère battaient en moi. Maelström dangereux et explosif.

Les pleurs de ma famille en fond sonore, me serraient la gorge et nouaient mon estomac. Si seulement j'avais les mots pour les réconforter.

Puis n'y tenant plus. La sensation oppressante de suffoquer prenant le dessus, je me décidais à sortir. J'avais vraiment besoin d'air. Aussi, je descendis par ma fenêtre et entreprit une balade nocturne pour m'apaiser. Apaiser cette rage grandissante. Cette impression que tout était de ma faute. Je ne sais même plus à quel moment j'en suis arriver à penser cela. En passant devant la maison j'entendis des voix. Celle calme et imposante de Sam, surtout.

La rage sourde qui battait en moi, ce mua contre Sam. C'était de sa faute. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sentais que ça venait de lui. Je le haïssais autant que je l'aimais, il y a moins d'une journée. Désormais, je le méprisais, le détestais.

Je me hâtais de passer mon chemin. Pas le moins du monde désireuse de devoir lui parler. En me tournant légèrement, je le vis partir avec mon frère. Que lui voulait-il ? Je les fixais incertaine de ce que je devrais faire.

«_ Tu devrais rentrer, Leah.»

Je sursautais et me retournais vers Jared et Paul, qui arrivaient tranquillement. Les deux nouveaux chien de garde de Sam.

Je les regardais dédaigneuse avant de partir vers la mer. Que croyaient-ils ? Que j'allais m'exécuter ? Et puis quoi encore.

Ma tête me tournais de plus en plus alors que je marchais vers la plage. Une douleur sans nom dans le ventre, me fit mettre les genoux à terre, à peine fus-je sur la plage.

Prostrée, sur le sable, je gémissais de douleur. J'avais l'impression qu'on tentait de m'enlever le contenue de mon ventre. Les larmes de douleur apparurent.

Bon dieu, ça faisait si mal. La vision m'avait quitter, tout était noir et sans forme. Je vomis le contenu de mon estomac. Hurlant plus que je gémissais désormais.

J'avais l'impression qu'on s'acharnait à me poignarder dans le ventre. Pourtant il n'en était rien.

«_Leah. Leah ?! Répond ! Dit quelque chose je t'en supplie ! Leah.»

Une voix désespérée. La peur en sortait. J'étais un capable de répondre. J'explosais. Prenant, une forme puis une autre. Alternant deux états distinct. Changeant sans arrêt. Mes os s'émiettaient un à un. Ma peau se déchirait. Je brûlais. Intérieur comme extérieur. Tout disparaissait.

Mes hurlements restaient coincés dans ma gorge.

Finalement,

les ténèbres l'emportèrent me laissant tomber dans leurs bras,

la douleur me quitta.

Nageant dans cette obscurité apaisante...

Bercée par le silence.

Était-ce ça la mort ?

_**PDV EXTERNE. **_

Des hurlements de souffrance déchiraient la nuit si paisible. La meute se tendit comme un seul homme.

Ils étaient venu chez les Clearwater en vu de la mutation prochaine de Seth. La mort de son père l'ayant complètement chambouler, ça ne serait tarder. C'est ainsi que Sam était venu chez les Clearwater à l'improviste, inquiet pour Sue, mais avant tout pour Leah. Jared et Paul l'avaient accompagnés alors que Jacob, Quil et Embry patrouillaient en forêt.

Sam avait vu Leah partir du coin de l'œil. Qu'allait-elle faire en pleine nuit dehors, avec les dangers environnent. Il serra sa mâchoire, indécis. Finalement, les hurlements s'intensifiant il abandonna Seth a ses deux bêtas et courut vers la source du bruit. De plus en plus inquiet au fil de sa progression, surtout quand il vit que les cris venaient de la direction qu'avait prit Leah. Il se mit à courir.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour arriver à la plage, scrutant les alentours il ne vit rien de suspect. Puis les hurlements reprirent de plus belle, c'est là qu'il la vit.

_**Leah.**_

Elle était allonger sur le sol, tremblante, hurlant de douleur. Sa respiration était chaotique. L'alpha s'approcha d'elle dans le but de l'emmener la plus vite possible à l'hôpital quoi qu'elle puisse avoir, c'était grave. Mais, alors qu'il s'approchait il vit Leah se muter, il eut un hoquet de stupeur. C'était impossible. Seul les hommes pouvaient... Et puis pourquoi elle ?

Il cherchait les mots pour la rassurer, mais se qu'il vit le figea. Elle ne prenait pas sa forme de louve, elle restait entre deux stades. Tantôt louve, tantôt humaine. Sans jamais se stabiliser.

Il savait que si ça continuait ainsi elle périrait sans aucun doute. La mutation était douloureuse, c'est pour cela que les modificateurs ne mutaient pas à tout bout de champs.

«_Leah. Leah ?! Répond ! Dit quelque chose je t'en supplie ! Leah.»

Il fallait qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Qu'elle essaye de se stabiliser. Il appela Emily pour qu'elle prévienne les anciens.

«_Leah...»

Ça voix devenu rauque sous l'inquiétude et la peur. Il s'agenouilla aux côtés de Leah et entreprit de l'aider de son mieux. Elle devait se reprendre. C'était la seule façon de la maintenir en vie. Si, elle venait à mourir jamais, au grand jamais, il ne se le pardonnerait.

Dix minutes passèrent sans la moindre amélioration. Puis d'un seul coup plus rien. Le silence.

Elle avait perdu conscience, tant la douleur lui avait été insupportable.

Les anciens arrivèrent. Jared et Embry étaient venu aussi.

«_Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital.

_Mais si elle..., _**commença Jared**_.

_ Nous n'avons pas le choix,_** fit Billy d'un ton sans appel**_. Elle a besoin de soin, elle pourrait mourir.

_ Bien, allons-y.»

Sam prit délicatement Leah dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à la voiture de Billy. Jared prit le volant ayant comprit que Sam n'était pas apte à le faire.

Il ne fallut que 45 minutes sur les 1h30 habituelle pour rejoindre l'hôpital. Ça avait des bons côtés d'être un être surnaturel.

Sam remit Leah aux médecins de garde. En silence il s'installe dans la salle d'attente avec Jared. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les commentaires des médecins.

«_ Son état est grave...

_ … Fatigue...

_ A deux doigts de mourir...

_ … Cullen ….»

Les deux loups se figèrent à l'entente du noms des sangsues végétarienne. Que venait-il faire dans la conversation celui-là.

«_ On doit l'appeler...

_... Sauver …

_ C'est le seul qui arrivera...

_ … Il faut qu'on sache s'il faut opérer ou non...»

Sam grogna. Manquait plus qu'une sangsue vienne. Pourtant il ne bougea pas. Il savait que se qu'avait Leah n'était pas naturel, la mutation avait provoqué quelque chose... Mais quoi ? Personne ne le savait.

Par contre il ne donnait pas chère de la peau de cette sangsue si Leah venait à mourir. Il ferait souffrir le martyr à ce docteur aux long croc puis il passerait à sa famille. Après tout si, il n'y avait pas eu les Cullen. S'ils n'étaient pas venu s'installer à Forks. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Leah n'aurait jamais autant souffert... Et elle allait continuer de souffrir songea-t-il. Maintenant elle faisait partie de la meute.

La seule louve. Ce n'était jamais arrivé auparavant.

L'odeur pestilentielle des vampires lui piqua les narines. Il leva les yeux pour voir Cullen passer, ils se défièrent du regard un instant. Il ne fut pas plus surprit que cela de voir ses deux fils arriver derrière lui. Emmett et Edward.

«_Calme toi, Jared., _**ordonna-t-il.**_ Ce n'est pas le lieu ni le moment pour ça.»

Jared se rassit comme il faut, mais se détendit pas pour autant, près à l'attaque qu'importe l'endroit ou il se trouvait actuellement.

La situation fut rapidement résumer au vampire blond. Le reste ce qui n'était pas officiel fut relaté par le télépathe.

Voyant l'urgence le médecin se précipita au chevet de sa patiente. Il lui fit de rapide examens. Même avec ses sens développés, il m'y un moment à saisir ce qui clochait. L'horreur se peignit sur son visage, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu voir durant ses siècles d'existence, jamais pareil cas n'avait été vu. Il emmena aussi vite que possible sa patiente au bloc opératoire.

Il ne devait pas être vue. Demain, elle n'aurait plus de cicatrice ça paraîtrait trop louche. Aussi, s'hâta-t-il de faire ce qu'il devait pour la sauver.

Il lui fallut trente minutes. Trente minutes pour enlever ce qui aurait pu tuer Leah. Il la ramena dans sa chambre. Il allait falloir la surveiller nuit comme jour.

Sam et Jared entrèrent dans la pièce très vite suivit des deux autres Cullen. La tension était à son apogée.

«_ Que ce passe-t-il ?,_** demanda Sam d'une voix trop calme.**_

_ J'ai trouvé ce qui à faillit la tuer pendant sa mutation., _**répondit la Cullen**_.

_ Et ?, _**fit Jared impatien**_t.

_ Elle était enceinte.»

Les deux loups blanchirent. Surtout Sam qui se savait à quelle point Leah désirait un enfant.

«_ Elle..., _**commença l'alpha incapable de poursuivre**_.

_ Elle en était à quatre voir cinq mois. Dénis de grossesse, je suppose. Le fœtus à bloquer la mutation, mais la chaleur que dégage un loup étant trop élevé, ça l'a tuer. Le combat entre sa partie humaine pour sauver l'enfant et sa partie loup à été éprouvant.,_** expliqua le médecin.**_

_ Leah... Elle va s'en sortir ?, _**s'inquiéta Jared**_.

_ Oui, elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos. Je vais attendre avant de lui dire la vérité.»

Le loup noir s'enferma dans son silence. Il repartit s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente sans un mot. Même l'arriver de Emily, ne le dérida pas. Jared se chargea d'expliquer aux autres. Sue fondit en larmes. Sa fille avait tellement souffert et revoilà qu'une couche s'ajoutait à son lot de malheur. Comment allait-elle se relever cette fois-ci ?

Les heures s'écoulèrent dans une tension palpable. Ou chacun étaient enfermé dans son silence. Jacob et Seth avaient finit par arriver. L'inquiétude de ce-dernier pour sa sœur l'avait fait reprendre forme humaine rapidement, surprenant tout le monde.

Sam croisa son regard, Seth lui fit ressentir toute la rancœur accumulé. «_**C'est de ta faute tous ça**_.». Voilà ce que disait les yeux de Seth. En y réfléchissant, il n'avait pas totalement tord.

Trois jours c'est le temps qu'il fallut pour que Leah se réveille et encore se n'était dû qu'à son côté de louve. Sinon elle serait probablement resté dans son coma plus longtemps.

Seth et Sue allèrent directement près d'elle. Pleurant de joie. La meute allèrent la voir aussi. Tout le monde sauf Sam et Emily. Un parce qu'il en avait pas le courage, l'autre parce qu'elle se savait pas la bienvenue. Autant ne pas la faire souffrir plus que nécessaire.

Sue lui avait dit qu'ils étaient là, mais elle n'avait émit le désire de les voir.

Une chose était sur les jours qui allaient suivre ne serait pas de tout repos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Commentaire<strong>_ : Ne me détestez pas.

* * *

><p>Avis ?<p> 


End file.
